


The First Time

by DaBestBagel



Category: Original Work
Genre: I don’t know yet, I wrote this before a doctor’s appointment, Implied Character Death, I’m so sorry, Mild Mind Control, Other, flowery language, it was supposed to be happy, sorry if it’s bad I didn’t have time to edit, this got sad all by itself, this might connect to another story, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaBestBagel/pseuds/DaBestBagel
Summary: The city is alive around him. Here, he is King.Or; a modern vampire gets hungry.
Kudos: 1





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clusterbusterhustler21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clusterbusterhustler21/gifts).



When I first saw him, I thought I had perceived an angel. His skin was stained in the bright rainbows of the city night, and his eyes held such depth, such untold wonders, that I believed for a moment I was staring into the ocean that I had once loved so much. Everything seemed as though in a dream, the moonless night was brighter than any day.

When he first outstretched his hand to me, I was still stricken by the familiarity with which he had smiled at me, the corners of his slushie-stained lips curling towards his eyes as though we had known one another since childhood.

When he first pulled me to my feet, I nearly fell from the rooftop I had been sitting on. The cars raced by on the street far below me, and he was there to catch me. His strength did not match with his diminutive body, but I did not care. His shining curls fell about his face as though underwater, and my heart felt as though it would burst.

When he first spoke to me, my chest was too tight for me to speak back. His voice was like smoke flowing over river stones, clear and yet thick. My mind was abuzz with him, in poetry and song. The whispers of the night seemed to fade into nothingness, and time flowed like molasses. The colours that shone through every window brightened, bathing him in the neon brilliance only found where the green of nature dares not tread. Only he existed, in that endless city. His skin, his eyes, his hands, his smile, his hair, his voice. Only him. _Only him._

The second time he smiled at me, I saw the pointed teeth that I had not noticed previously peeking out from between his lips, which I now saw were not stained from a slushie.

The second time he spoke to me, I heard the unnatural overlapping of his voice, lulling me to unwilling sleep.

The second time he looked into my eyes, I felt the twinge of false adoration tugging at my heart.

And for the first time, I truly saw him.


End file.
